Hybristophilia
by Gnecco
Summary: Sanji has something to tell Zoro, but something comes in the way. Perhaps Sanji could use this for his own benefits?


Zoro was on deck, Everyone else was sleeping at the time, it was already pretty late.

"Oi, Stupid!" Sanji stood behind him, looking down on him.

Zoro looked up at the blond idiot "What are you doing here? You're gonna wake the others you moron". "I steer the ship, remember?" Sanji replied.

Sanji sat down next to him, knowing he should just stay quiet. He had to speak with Zoro alone.

He had waited for some time for this moment.

"Ey, Zoro..?" Sanji kept looking at the water, speaking in a low tone.

"What?" Zoro looked at him, both of them forgot about their job.

The sky was covered in fog, hard to see much but the ship itself and the water right under it.

Sanji sighed and looked at Zoro "I need to tell you something"

Zoro looked at him, waiting for the question, but right as the man opened his mouth, the ship started shaking, Shanji fell overboard, Managing to grab Zoro first so they both fell.

The ship kept going without them.

After a while they both were washed up on a small island "ACH DAMN IT ALL WHAT THE HELL" Zoro grasped for air, then noticing he didn't have his swords "No, No nononono This can't be happening!"

"Relax, Zoro! I'm sure they'll notice we're gone and come back" Sanji said as he stood up, trying to fix his hair.

Zoro grabbed Sanji shirt and lifted him up close "This is your fault!"

Sanji smirked, not minding being this close to Zoro but would never admit that.

Zoro got frustrated and put him down again. He gave out a sigh "Doesn't matter, seems like we just have to sleep here" he walked closer in on the island, "we should get away from the water, might rise" he said, but ended up walking towards the water..

"You're walking the wrong way Zoro!" Sanji grabbed his arm and dragged him along in the right direction.

As they went to sleep next to eachother, Sanji stayed up to look at Zoro. He never got to say it, always something coming in the way. But now at least he had him alone, all by himself.

As the morning came Zoro slowly woke up, opening his eyes to see Sanji's face. He was ontop of him, in his boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MORON?!" Zoro yelled, about to hit him, but noticed he was tied up."Wait, What the hell is going on here, Sanji?!"

Sanji looked at him for some seconds before speaking "Zoro, I had something to tell you.. I think it's better to show you" With that he leaned his head close to his and gently kissed him. Zoro got shocked, he could never expect Sanji to do this. He found himself too busy to think about it, not noticing he was already kissing back.

Sanji sat back up ontop of him, blushing slightly "I want you, Zoro." he said in a sweet tone. Zoro looked at him, not sure how to respond to this, but after a small pause he replied "Untie me, Sanji."

Sanji looked at him with a sad look, a little scared that Zoro would beat him up for this, but he ended up releasing him. Zoro then grabbed Sanji and kissed him. He made him lay on the ground and leaned over him, leaning more into the kiss.

Sanji blushed, but didn't struggle. Sanji had wanted this for so long, feeling Zoro's touch, his tounge.

Zoro started to stroke his hand up under Sanji's shirt, teasing his nipples. Sanji let out a silent moan from the other man's touch. He never thought Zoro would be this good.

Zoro quickly undressed Sanji, wanting to see and feel his whole body. He had been feeling something special around Sanji, though he always kept it to himself, he never thought Sanji would make the move. Zoro could not hold back anymore, he wanted Sanji's body. Zoro leaned over his body, touching every part of it.

Sanji dragged Zoro closer, leaning into another kiss before quickly undressing Zoro, wanting to see and feel his whole body. Zoro lifted Sanji's legs up over his shoulders, slowly teasing his ass, making him ready for entrance.

Sanji moaned and started breathing heavily, not wanting to admit it hurted, though he had already done this to himself before, wanting to be ready for Zoro, assuming he's pretty big.

"Z-Zoro, hurry.." Sanji looked as sexy as ever to Zoro. "I want you now.. please" Sanji begged with his eyes, Zoro couldn't resist that face and quickly started to insert his dick into Sanji.

As Zoro moved slowly inside of him, he couldn't help but to enjoy Sanji's moans, they were music in his ears. He put up the speed and thrusted harder into him, as he started to breath heavier himself.

"Z-Zoro, fuck!" Sanji moaned loudly "Don't be so rough!" Sanji didn't hurt much, he had practised a lot before this, but he wanted it to last longer.

"Oh shut up, I could put a stick up your ass, but I'll enjoy this as much as I can" Zoro did not care and kept on going, he leaned down to kiss him, licking his lips begging for entrance. Sanji let him and as Zoro slipped his tounge in he started to explore all around his mouth. After a while Sanji came, so Zoro let himself go all over his stomach. He then got some of it on his finger and put it in Sanji's mouth. Sanji sucked on it, Zoro got almost hard again, but tried to control himself.

Sanji cleaned himself up and layed down next to Zoro, all cuddled up. Zoro held around him and they both fell asleep.

The next day they both woke up naked to the ship coming back, almost hitting the small Island. "OOOYYY!" Monkey waved at them, wanting them to get on the ship.

Zoro and Sanji quickly got dressed behind a bush, a little shy about the whole thing but.. Oh well. They went back on the ship and they sailed away.

**(I have never read or watched one piece, this was all done for my best friend's birthday. I would love a review, even though I know this whole story was really weird and straight forward.. usually I would make a nice story to go along with it all. But I still hope you enjoyed it! it was meant to make some laughing along the way aswell~  
-Gnecco )**


End file.
